Back to Family
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: An altercation at gymnastics makes waves in the Hodgins-Montenegro household. Sequel to "Come by it honestly"
1. The fight at gymnastics

A/N: FINALLY the next story.. sorry this semester at school was a disaster!!!!!!! Jack DOES get mad in this one ;) ENJOY!

I own nothing!

* * *

Angela was finally back at work; she had been for the better part of the last month. When she first got back it felt like she had been gone an eternity. The updates for the Angelator were backed up further than the traffic at Woodstock. However, the transition back to work was easier than she expected. Angela loved Kit more than she could say, but at the same time she desperately missed her job and her friends.

"Angela, do you have that reconstruction done?" Brennan called.

"Yeah, sweetie, just a sec," Angela replied, erasing one stray line and taking one last look at the sketch. Angela walked onto the platform and handed Brennan her drawing. "Jack, what are you still doing here?" she wondered, seeing her fiancé still at his work station.

"I'm leaving right now, babe," Jack replied, gathering his things. He had to pick Leah up from gymnastics and grab Kit from day care. Angela needed to run a new program before she could leave the lab.

"Ok, I'll be home soon," Angela responded kissing him on the cheek before she ran back to the Angelator.

* * *

Jack walked into the locker room of the gym, finding a huddle of mothers looking through the two way mirror at their children tumbling.

"Ok, so that little girl is?" one of the moms Jack had never seen before asked, clearly pointing at Leah. Why did no one know who his daughter was? It wasn't like she was anti-social. He almost stepped up to answer but someone else took over.

"That's Leah, the Montenegro- Hodgins love child," a familiar voice replied, sounding nearly disgusted. Jack quirked an eyebrow and stepped back into the shadows again so he could hear what else they had to say about him and Angela and not be seen.

"Why do you say it like that?" the first woman wondered.

"It's just such a sad situation they have that little girl in," the woman Jack finally recognized as Melissa Ward, the woman who hit on him at a play date months earlier. Jack was really confused. What was this so called sad situation? As far as he was concerned, Leah was happy and healthy and he and Angela made sure all of her needs were met and gave her more love than he thought possible.

"Really, what's that?" the first woman was intrigued with the gossip.

"Well you know her parents aren't married," Melissa disclosed.

"Divorced or separated?" The first woman needed clarification.

"Neither, they live together, just like a family," Melissa spat out.

"I don't understand, that seems…" Jack felt a little feeling of hope flare up as it seemed the first woman was objecting to the second. That quickly changed though.

"But get this, her dad is like a gazillionaire and a real nerd, a doctor of bugs or something and her mom is just a hippie artist. Isn't it clear she's only in it for the money?" Melissa continued. It took all Jack had in him to keep from attacking the woman. He held back though, still curious as to where this was going. "That's why they had Leah, Angela wanted to make sure Jack would take care of her, and they have another one who's only a few months old, Kit, I think her name is, it's just wrong" Melissa sighed.

"Why have another one?" the first woman was still not one hundred percent sure.

"So Jack would stick around even longer" Melissa provided. All of the sudden it was like the whole room slowed down. Jack watched his daughter walk in just as Melissa looked the first woman straight in the eye. "Let's face it, Jack Hodgins and Angela Montenegro are NOT in love" She announced. Leah's face went from lighting up at the mention of her parents' names to confusion to absolute heartbreak as she comprehended the sentence. In that instant the room returned to normal speed and Jack took three large steps towards Leah.

"Daddy!" Leah called, breaking into tears. As much as Jack wanted to rip the two women a new one, that little girl was his top priority. He scooped her into his arms and held her to his chest as she cried.

"It's not true baby, you know I love Mommy" He whispered. Leah sat back in his arms and their blue eyes connected.

"And Mommy loves you?" She checked.

"Absolutely," Jack assured her. "And you know we both love you very much" He mentioned.

"And Kit" She added.

"And Kit" Jack agreed with half a smile. Knowing her daddy would never lie and satisfied her parents were in fact in love Leah relaxed in his arms. He spun on his heels and looked straight at the two women. "How dare you say things like that, especially in front of a child? She is very bright and picks up on almost everything." He growled, tightening his hold on his daughter.

"Then maybe you shouldn't lie to her and you wouldn't be concerned about what she hears" Melissa hissed.

"My daddy loves my mommy!" Leah shouted, not really knowing if it fit or not, but knowing it needed to be said. Jack's heart warmed as his four year old defended him. He kissed her temple then proceeded to cover her ears, not wanting you yell right in them.

"That's the thing, Angela and I are huge on honesty, Leah understands our family completely, because we have been honest with her from day one and honestly I love Angela more than I can comprehend. The only thing that differentiates us from a married couple is our signatures on a piece of paper." Jack fired back.

"Then maybe it's Angela who isn't the honest one, you do realize she is way out of your league right? She wants your money. Why do you think she won't sign that piece of paper?" Melissa would not give up that easily. Jack was fighting hard not to completely lose it. With Leah right there it wasn't a good idea, he didn't want to give her that image of her father. By this time the other woman has backed down, already realizing her gossipy friend was really in the wrong.

"Don't talk about Angela like that! We may have money, yes but it only shows in the house we live in and the cars we drive. Both things I had LONG before Angela came along. Angela and I get up and go to work every day, we shop at Wal-Mart and on occasion use coupons to buy groceries. It's not about the money. It's about the fact that we don't know what to do without each other, that every moment we're apart we're thinking about each other and that having children together has only brought us closer. We have plans to get married, this year in fact. The only reason we've put it off this long was so our top priority could be raising our girls. Angela and I are deeply, madly in love. If this is about the fact I turned you down at that play date, I'm sorry. I'm a taken man and nothing will pull me away from my family. Also, if I ever hear you speak about Angela or my family that way you just did ever again, I will make you wish you hadn't" He made his point and stormed out of the gym still fuming, only stopping briefly to collect Leah's things. As he clicked Leah in her car seat, he heard his name being called from somewhere near the house. He looked to see one of the moms not involved, jogging towards him.

"Jack, I am so sorry. If I would have heard her saying those things sooner, I would have stopped her. You and Angela are great and you're doing a great job of raising Leah and Kit as well," the woman rambled.

"Thank you, that means a lot. I know Angela and I are not necessarily traditional or follow the social norms, but we are the real deal" He replied, considerably calmer than before.

"I know Jack" the woman said with a smile, patting him on the shoulder.


	2. Brushing off

As Angela walked in the house, she could hear Jack singing along with the radio and she assumed making dinner in the kitchen. Leah climbed down from her spot at the table where she had been coloring and took off in her mother's direction.

"Mommy!" Leah cried, running at her. Angela caught her lifted her into her arms.

"Did you have fun at your…" She began only to see the hurt look on her daughter's face. "Sweetie what's wrong?" She wondered. Leah just dropped her head to her mother's shoulder. Just then Angela noticed Jack in the corner of the kitchen. Something was off. His body was ridged and he flicked the rubber band on his wrist a few times. Her eyes jetted between her daughter and her fiancé. "Jack?" she asked, hoping to get some answers. He glanced up with a masked expression then looked down at his feet. The room was uncomfortably silent, even with the radio playing softly in the background. "Seriously, someone needs to tell me what's going on," Angela demanded.

"You love Daddy, right?" Leah asked. Initially, Angela thought Leah was joking, of course she loved Jack, but she could tell by the look in her eyes the child was dead serious.

"Of course, Leah," She confirmed. Jack approached her and took Leah from her.

"Go change out of your leotard and wash up for dinner," He instructed. Leah leaned up and whispered something in her father's ear. "You know I do baby, now go wash up," He answered and sent her on her way.

"Jack, what's going on? What was that about?" Angela needed answers.

"There were some moms talking and Leah overheard some of the things they said," Jack supplied, vaguely.

"That doesn't tell me a whole lot, what were they saying?" Angela pressed on.

"That Melissa Ward was explaining to the other lady the "sad" situation Leah is in," Jack said using air quotes. "basically she said because we are not married and I have money and am a geek and you're a hippie artist that you are out of my league and are only in it for the money and Leah was born so I would take care of you and we are only had Kit so I'll stick around even longer" He rattled off. Angela looked horrified, she didn't know whether to cry or scream.

"Leah heard all that, and understood it?" Angela inquired before she settled on an emotion.

"No, all Leah heard was Jack Hodgins and Angela Montenegro are not in love." Jack explained. Angela's eyes widened. Of course Leah understood that statement, her father has three doctorates and her mother, well she's intelligent in her own right. Angela also knew no matter what had been said on the contrary, a four year old was a four year old and a four year old was very impressionable, anything spoken can have an effect on them.

"What did she do, what did you say?" Angela begged for more.

"She started crying and I picked her up and told her it wasn't true, but as you can tell she's still a little bit unsure. I told the woman off though. Told her it's not about the money and the only thing that makes us different from a married couple is our names on paper." Jack informed, he eyed Angela carefully, gauging her reaction. Her expression suddenly softened and she took a few steps in his direction.

"Jack," she breathed, reaching out to run her hand through his hair. She could tell something about this situation was really bothering him. He almost immediately pulled away, as if bothered by her affection. Angela sent him a bewildered look.

"We can talk later, dinner is ready," he responded, fully brushing her off. The tension during dinner could have been a cut with a knife. Each parent focused on Leah and how her day went. However, they avoided each other's gaze and only spoke to each other when they needed something passed to them. After the meal, Angela went to work on her nightly project with Leah, while Jack put Kit to bed. As soon as he finished, he went to his office. He was hoping to finally have a chance to sort out his thoughts. He needed a few minutes to set Daddy aside and be Jack for a change. He needed to pinpoint what bothered him so much.

Angela just finished reading Leah her bedtime story and was tucking her in.

"Mommy, is Daddy mad at me?" Leah wondered.

"Not at all sweetie, why do you ask?" Angela replied, pushing one of Leah's errant curls out of her face.

"He didn't talk to me at all after we left gymnastics, did I do something wrong?" Leah was very confused. It pained Angela.

"Honey, you didn't do anything. Daddy is not mad at you, he's just trying to understand those mean things that lady said today," Angela assured her. The truth was she wasn't really sure what was going on with Jack, but that was her best guess.

"You love him, right?" she checked again.

"Of course, I will always love your dad," Angela smiled.

"And he loves you?" Leah pressed on.

"Yes and this is not something you need to be worried about, ok? You just get some sleep, you have school in the morning," Angela finished, kissing Leah on the forehead.

"Can you send Daddy in?" Leah asked as Angela reached the door.

"Sure," Angela replied.

Angela noticed the glow of the light from under the door of Jack's office; she approached the door and knocked softly.

"It's open," he muffled voice said. She pushed the door open and saw him sitting in his desk chair, staring off into space.

"Leah wants you, she thinks you're mad at her" Angela announced softly. Jack finally made eye contact with her. She could see the torment in his normally bright orbs. He pushed himself up from the chair and pushed past her into the hallway. Each word he didn't say and each action that brushed her off more than the last, hurt, but she wasn't mad, she just wanted to know what was wrong.

"Hey beautiful," Jack whispered with a forced smiled as he entered his daughter's room.

"Hi Daddy," Leah replied.

"Mommy told me you thought I was mad at you," he started. Leah nodded. "Honey, I want you to know that's not true, I don't think I could ever be mad at you," he explained. Leah flew into his arms, tightly hugging his neck. Naturally, his arms wound tightly around her. Angela watched from the doorway as tears filled Jack's eyes. She couldn't help but smile. He was such an excellent father. "I love you, Leah," he whispered.

"I love you too," Leah replied, settling back into her bed.

Angela grabbed Jack's arms as he left Leah's room.

"What's going on with you?" She asked.

"I don't know," Jack shrugged.

"Well, are you angry, sad, confused? Can you give me something?" she all but begged.

"Ange, I said I don't know, I don't have it all figured out, ok?" Jack spit out.

"Ok," Angela squeaked. She released him and left for their bedroom. Jack sighed; he knew he wasn't very nice, but that was the only way he knew how to deal with things.

"Angie, I'm sorry," he mentioned as he entered the room.

"Don't worry about it," she mumbled. An awkward silence hung between them, something they hadn't experienced in years. "I just want you to know, that little girl is watching our every move. She needs us to prove that we love each other. We can't afford to be fighting right now," Angela spoke finally.

"I know," he replied, simply kissing her and getting into bed.


	3. Booth to the rescue

Unfortunately, two days later, things weren't much better. Jack only continued to pull away. He did however help Angela put on quite the performance to try and convince Leah they were in love.

Leah had a half day at school and was spending the afternoon at the lab.

"Hello Leah, it is a pleasure to see you again," Zach greeted her.

"Thank you Zach, I have missed you. When are you coming to my house again?" Leah always spoke more proper around Zach. As far as she was concerned, Zach was goofy and talking 'funny' was a game they played.

"I am not sure Leah, I suppose that depends on when I am invited to return," Zach replied. Leah giggled.

"Well, you are invited," Leah replied with a determined nod. Zach sent her a strange look.

"Come on Leah, let's go find Brennan before you plan a party," Angela stepped in.

"Were having a party?" Leah gasped.

"No honey, but don't invite people over without asking your dad first," Angela laughed.

"What is she doing here?" Brennan asked in her usual blunt fashion.

"She had a half day at school, I told you that," Angela said with a pointed look.

"Oh yeah, well Leah, your mom needs to finish her reconstruction, so how about we go look at the skeleton and see if we can figure out the murd…" Brennan was interrupted.

"Don't finish that word, she's five, she doesn't need to be exposed to that," Angela scolded her best friend.

"Maybe you shouldn't bring her to the medico-legal lab then," Brennan replied.

"You know what Leah, go find Daddy," Angela smiled. Leah nodded and walked out of Brennan's office.

"Booth!" Leah squealed, running towards the FBI agent.

"Hey squirt!" Booth grinned, lifting her into his arms. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I only had a half day at school," Leah announced.

Booth checked his watch, he had plenty of time. The truth was, he was only at the lab to bother Brennan.

"What do you say we go to the diner?" he suggested to the little girl in his arms. Her big blue eyes lit up. "Let's go make sure it's ok with your mom first," he added, walking towards Angela's office.

"I thought I told you to go find Daddy, not Booth," Angela laughed. Leah just gave her mom a look and set her head down on Booth's shoulder. Angela would have found the behavior odd, had her daughter not been acting like that for the past few days.

"Do you mind if I take her to the diner for a little bit?" Booth asked.

"No, by all means take her, the poor thing is bored, just not a ton of sugar, ok?" Angela allowed. Maybe hanging out with Booth would cheer her up.

* * *

Booth noticed Leah was rather quite as they ate. He tried asking her questions, but he only got short non-expressive answers. In the entire four years that little girl had been alive, Booth had never seen her that quiet.

"Squirt, what's wrong?" he asked finally.

"My mommy and daddy don't love each other," she sighed. That was the last thing Booth expected her to say.

"Why do you think that?" he wondered. Leah told him the whole story. He was relieved to figure out most of this was coming from the child's misconception of her parents fighting, albeit the worst time possible for them to be fighting. Booth pulled Leah into his lap. "Honey, your mom and dad love each other very much. They just need to have a little talk. Give them a little time," he assured her.

"You promise?" Leah checked.

"I promise, now let's order our milkshakes and get you back to the lab," Booth finished.

Leah fell asleep before she could finish her milkshake. Booth carefully set the little girl down on the couch in Angela's office and left her milkshake on the side table.

What's that?" Angela wondered.

"Milkshake," Booth replied simply.

"Booth!" she scolded.

"She needed it," he defended himself. Angela couldn't deny him that, she knew he wasn't lying. Her daughter needed a major mood lifter, and if that came in the form of a milkshake, so be it. "What's going on between you and Hodgins?" he broached the subject carefully.

"She told you about that?" she gasped.

"That's why she's so upset," he mentioned.

"So I assume she told you the whole story about her gymnastics class and everything?" Angela verified.

"Yes and from what I understand you and your fiancé are fighting and it's terrifying your daughter," Booth replied as smoothly as if he were in the interrogation room.

"Fighting is not exactly the right word; I would describe the situation as Jack freezing me out. He's dealing with all of this in his own way, which makes him very distant and defensive. I have yet to figure out how to break down those walls." Angela sighed.

"I guess I could try to talk to him," Booth shrugged.

"You can try, he won't listen," Angela responded dismissively. Booth gave her a curt nod and went to find Hodgins.

* * *

"Hodgins, what's going on between you and Angela?" Booth questioned bluntly.

"That is none of your business," Jack replied through clinched teeth.

"I think it is, because I just had lunch with a little girl that I absolutely adore who is absolutely crushed because she believes her parents don't love each other," Booth objected.

"I think I know how to take care of my own daughter, thank you. It's not like you're exactly father of the year," Jack responded angrily.

"I'm not saying I'm a perfect father, I'm just letting you know that your little girl is all but begging for your attention. Anyone can tell that you are her everything. She just wants her daddy back. And do you not see that Angela so desperately wants to help you through what ever is going on in your mind. She's there for you to lean on, not to pull away from when you have a problem. You need to figure out what the hell is going on and give that little girl and her mother what they need," Booth fired back before storming off, leaving Jack gaping in his wake. Jack's frustration only grew when he noticed all the eyes on him.

"Now that you all know I suck at life, you can go back to minding your own damn business," he growled, hurrying to finish his work so he could go home.

After he hung up his lab coat, he flew into Angela's office.

"I can't believe you sent Booth to talk to me, " he fumed.

" I didn't tell him to, in fact I told him not to," Angela retorted.

"Did you not see him humiliate me out there?" Jack asked, gesturing wildly with his arms.

"Why don't you take your daughter home, and we can talk about this later. I'll pick up Kit," she ignored his question and instructed him. It was official, she was mad. She had given him two days and he had yet to come around. She was not going to let this go on much longer. He needed a kick in the ass and that's exactly what she planned to give him, later.

"Where is Leah?" he questioned, realizing he hadn't seen her most of the afternoon.

"She's sleeping on the couch," Angela provided. Leah groaned in protest as her father lifted her from the couch. The child began to stir.

"Go back to sleep sweetheart, I'm just going to take you home," Jack whispered as Leah curled into his chest. As mad as Angela was, she still could feel the warmth creeping into her heart as she saw the father- daughter moment unfolding in front of her.


	4. The Hodgins Montenegro circus

Jack couldn't help but feel that Booth may have had a point, as he looked in the rearview mirror at his sleeping child. He knew Leah was not buying the charade he and Angela were attempting. He also knew Angela was mad but she hadn't given up on him yet. He had a sneaking suspicion that she offered to pick up Kit so he could have a chance to make things right with Leah.

"Daddy," Leah mumbled.

"Yeah, baby girl," Jack responded.

"Will you play with me when you get home?" Leah wondered.

"Of course sweetheart, what do you want to play?" Jack smiled. He wasn't about to let this opportunity pass him by.

"Circus," his daughter answered definitively.

"Ok, we'll see what we can do," he laughed; he could see an idea forming in him mind.

A couple hours later, Angela walked through the front door of the house with a sleeping Kit in her arms. She was terribly confused when she saw her painter drop cloths hanging from every one of the large entryways. She pushed her way through the first curtain in search of her fiancé and eldest child.

"Jack, Leah?" she called, having not found them in the dining room or living room.

"We're in the mess tent!" Leah's voice answered.

"Isn't this whole thing a mess tent?" Angela grumbled, stepping over a few of Leah's stuffed animals. She navigated her way to the kitchen and sure enough there hung a sign in Leah's handwriting the said "mess tent". She found Leah in a tutu and an Indian headdress and Jack in a top hat and tails. "What exactly is going on here?" Angela wondered.

"It's the circus, Mommy," Leah stated in a rather matter of fact manner.

"Oh, that explains the tent," Angela replied with a nod.

"Lemme show you around," Leah insisted.

"Ok, honey, just a second," Angela said, turning towards Jack. "Here," she said putting Kit in his arms. "And you better not mess up your good tux," she added in an anger laced tone. Jack almost winced. She was pissed. He knew he was going to get it. While Leah showed Angela all the parts of their circus, he decided it was best he put Kit in her crib and go change.

* * *

He could feel Angela standing behind him. So much anger was rolling off of her, it was almost disturbing. He turned to face her.

"Did you enjoy the circus?" Jack wondered, trying anything to break up some of the tension. Angela crossed her arms across her chest.

"I can't believe you catered to her like that," she responded.

"What?" Jack was confused; he thought he had done something good.

"I know Leah was upset, but you know better than to give her everything she wants. You turned our whole first floor into a circus tent for crying out loud!" Angela pointed out with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted her to be happy again," Jack apologized, drawing his eyes to his feet.

"It's your fault she was unhappy in the first place," Angela spit out. Jack's head snapped up. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she pressed on. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. He was shocked; he had never seen her like this before. "Of course, nothing," Angela wouldn't let him get a word in edgewise. Jack's heart ached as he watched large tears begin to fall from her beautiful dark eyes. "Why do you do this? Why do you pull away when something upsets you? Do you not get that part of being in a relationship is letting the other person help you through your problems? I just wanted to help you Jack and you were just being hurtful," she sobbed. Jack took two steps in her direction and wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't just stand there and watch her cry.

"Angie," he breathed. "I'm so sorry; I wasn't trying to hurt you. It's just I forget that you're on my team. I spent a long time with no one to lean on, and I guess it's a hard habit to break," he whispered.

"Jack, we've been together for six years. This is the longest relationship I've ever had. I am here for you, I obviously think you're important enough to stick around," she spoke against his chest, choking on a mixture of tears and laughter.

"I know, I just, I know," Jack couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Then let's try it out, what has been bothering you?" Angela asked. He broke away from her and took a few steps back. For a moment, Angela feared her was going to go into defensive mode again. That was until she saw the tears in his eyes.

"Everything is moving so fast. I mean, Leah is in school, Kit is getting so big and I feel like it's all passing me by. We are so busy all the time. If we're not at work, we're running Leah to her various after school activities or I'm working on Cantilever crap," Jack rambled.

"Jack," Angela said softly, setting a hand on his cheek.

"When I told Melissa off and told her how much I love you I realized it was the first time I had expressed just how much I love you since Kit was born, and it bothered me," he added, a tear running down his cheek.

"Honey, you tell me you love me all the time," Angela smiled. "And just because you don't tell me the whole 'I can't live without you' speech every time, doesn't mean I don't know it. I have no doubt how much you love me, you show it in ways you don't even know," she consoled. He sent her a weak smile; she sensed there was more bothering him.

"I miss the spontaneity we used to have. We never do anything spur of the moment anymore and I know we lost some of that when we became parents, but we don't even randomly blow off our minor responsibilities like laundry or dishes from time to time anymore. I just feel like we're functioning more like a well oiled machine and less like a family. That's part of the reason I made the circus tent.  
I was hoping we could spend sometime getting back into family mode again. I just wanted to do something where someone didn't expect anything of me for five minutes," Jack continued. Angela smiled. She totally understood where he was coming from. Besides her night project with Leah, she never did anything where she was just relaxing with her family anymore.

"I'll tell you what, we'll camp out in the circus tent tonight, just like real circus folk, then in the morning, we can make pancakes and just lay around in sweats all day watching movies with our daughters," Angela suggested.

"I'd like that," Jack said softly before kissing her.

"Now, was that so hard?" Angela asked.

"No, and again, I'm sorry," Jack whispered.

* * *

That night the whole family, Kit included, slept in the circus tent. They spent the night telling Leah stories and pretending they were part of a traveling circus. They hadn't laughed so much in months. It felt good. By the time they went to bed, they vowed to have a family night at least one night a week.

* * *

The next morning, Jack and Leah attempted to make breakfast. After accomplishing nothing more than covering themselves in flower, Angela sent them out of the kitchen. No sooner than they got kicked out, did the doorbell ring. Jack and Leah slid in the socks towards the front door. The opened it to find Booth and Parker. Booth smiled when he saw both father and daughter in matching grey sweatpants, covered in flower, with huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"Good morning, Booth, Parker," Jack greeted.

"Morning, I was just checking to see if things were better this morning, it appears they are," Booth explained.

"Parker! Do you want pancakes?" Leah asked excitedly. Parker looked up at his dad.

"Uh, we don't want to impose," Booth replied.

"You wouldn't be, come on in," Jack invited.

"Parker, you have to see our circus!" Leah said, taking the older boy's hand and leading him through the tent.

"Circus?" Booth asked.

"One of the advantages of having a huge house," Jack replied simply as he ducked through the first curtain.

"Good morning," Angela greeted. Booth waved and turned hit attention to Kit who was in the playpen. Booth scooped the little girl into his arms. She giggled. "Is Parker with you?" Angela wondered.

"Yeah, he's been recruited by the circus," Booth laughed.

"We're serious about play time at this house," Angela smiled.

"We sure are," Jack agreed, slipping an arm around his fiancé. Booth could tell they were both significantly happier and he was glad. They had a good thing going, and he didn't want to see a silly fight ruin that.

THE END...any ideas where I should go next?


End file.
